


The plane ride to safety

by The1WeLiveInNow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Childhood Friends, Commitment, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Promises, Protective Steve Rogers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1WeLiveInNow/pseuds/The1WeLiveInNow
Summary: in the escape plane After the airport battle in civil war, Steve and Bucky have a moment of pure innocence and love.





	The plane ride to safety

"I'm not sure if I'm worth all this Steve" 

How the hell can he say that? Bucky, my poor little Bucky still blaming himself for the hardships he himself had to face. If I weren't flying us away right now I'd hold him and tell him that everything will be fine now as long as we are together. 

"Buck, you are worth it to me" 

"Steve, I can't let you give up on everything you have here just for me. It's not my place" 

Oh Bucky. He is too noble to ever realise that no matter what he says or does I will always be there. I'll always be there for my Bucky. 

"I don't need anything else as long as I have you" 

"You don't have me. Not all of me at least. I'm not the same person I was in Brooklyn" 

I know what he went through was awful, almost unimaginable. Mind controlled by spies who used and abused him until he forgot his mothers name. None of that was his fault and I will do anything to prove it to him. 

"You are to me"

"Why?" 

He's still my Bucky, he just needs reminding. 

"Because you were my first and my only. In every sense of the phrase. I loved you, buck. I still love you because you will always be my Bucky" 

"I want to remember how to love you" 

"I'll show you how"


End file.
